The New Arrivals
by abc27
Summary: They received a top secret mission to eliminate a threat before it reached konoha. They arrived hoping to defeat whatever remnants of Kaguya remained. So, why the heck were they attending a school and working in a food joint? AN: do not own the image nor Naruto nor DXD.


**Had few ideas going in my head when I recently finished watching a particular anime(Hataraku Maou-sama). Many references may be found regarding to that anime. Well for now, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or DXD. Belong to their respective owners.  
**

 **(A bit late at putting this up) AN: Contains both Naruto and Sasuke as the MCs. Also, it is a slightly modified DXD universe with few references from Hataraku Maou-sama. If any of those bother you, you might want to turn back now.**

* * *

Naruto strolled through the streets of Konoha. He had his hands up his head as he walked up, returning the greetings offered by the occasional by standers. The streets seemed as lively as ever, bustling with excitement. The noise was also loud enough to drown out anything you wanted to say.

Yet, the vendors continued to shout trying to sell their merchandise. They had much practice over the years, and it was usual for them, this noise. He chuckled a bit as he watched a young woman trying to bargain her way near a vendor.

This was peace. The village had changed a lot and was returning to its former glory prior to Pain's attack. It had been two years since the war.

Two long years since Naruto and Sasuke sealed Kaguya in her root dimension. Kakashi had been named the sixth hokage, taking over immediately as Tsunade handed the hat to him with much earnest. Kakashi knew the reason for her earnest immediately.

The finance of Konoha was in a peril state, thanks to the gambling habit of the slug princess. Still, he had a job to do. Bring stability to the village and groom the next hokage to be.

Naruto made haste as he made his way towards the Hokage's office, for what was probably going to be a more pressing and troublesome matter. He had heard that Sasuke had returned to the village, but the bastard thought he didn't need to inform him of his return.

He was going to have to teach Sasuke a lesson later for not meeting him straight after getting to the village. He would have to let it slide for now as Kakashi summoned him immediately as soon as he got the whiff of his friend's return from Sakura.

* * *

|X|

* * *

Kakashi sighed heavily as he glanced at his energetic friend.

"That's the spirit, Kakashi!" Guy yelled as a spark appeared at the corner of his mouth. "Two down and only twenty more to go!"

How his friend could be this energetic about paper work was beyond him. Kakashi glanced at the clock and then again at the smiling face of Guy. "Remind me why I thought it was a good idea to make you my assistant."

"What are you talking about, my rival!?" Guy pumped his fist, his chair moving around a bit. "You need to have more passion regarding this, Kakashi. I am here to keep the fire of your youth burning and to cheer you."

Some silence followed and it didn't help Kakashi at all. He shrugged it off for now and got back to his work. Better to do it now than regret it later before more work shows up. Just then the door was turned and in entered the Hokage in training, his student to save him from the boredom.

"Kakashi-sensei, you asked for me?" Naruto gave a casual wave to his sensei before greeting Guy. "How have you been, Bushier brow sensei?"

"I am perfectly fine, Naruto. I am here to relive Kakashi of his boredom and make sure he doesn't slack." Guy laughed as another tiny spark was seen from his teeth. Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped at that.

"Anyway," Kakashi said, ignoring Guy's declaration. "I have an important mission for you, Naruto." His tone became serious as Naruto stilled at that. "One that might endanger our very being. If, you would, Guy?"

Guy nodded at that, and Kakashi called for Shizune to escort Guy outside. Once they were alone, Kakashi got back to his student. "You have heard that Sasuke has returned, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded grudgingly. "I will teach that bastard a lesson for not meeting up with me."

Kakashi sighed. Normally, he would be amused by the rivalry that was still going between his students but now wasn't the time. "I am sure he would have tried to meet up if he weren't that tired." Kakashi tried to defend Sasuke. But, knowing Sasuke, he probably wouldn't have met up with Naruto even if he wasn't tired. That was just like his student.

"If you say so, sensei."

Now that it was out of the way, "Sasuke has found some scroll regarding Kaguya's origin in the ice castle, Naruto." Kakashi said, remembering the exact words Sasuke told him. "He believes that the scroll could lead us to the Kaguya's home world, or wherever she previously was before coming to the Elemental Nations."

"Kaguya, huh?" Naruto mumbled. They managed to get past her thanks to the powers shared by Rikkudo ojichan. But he wasn't sure if they were to fight again, would they be able to seal her?

"The scroll says that there are still few guys out there who would try to retrieve the scattered chakra into one." Kakashi folded his arms. His team and he had been the only shinobi to have faced or seen her. They were the only people to have seen her true terror. They knew how much gravity the situation held in front of them. "Maybe, that was why she was amassing white Zetsu. I am not sure. It could just be speculation."

"Huh, first Kaguya and now this, huh?" Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. He then looked back at the rokudaime, "And this fruit stuff, is it the fruit from the divine tree?"

"Possibly," Kakashi said, his tone a bit wary. "And we don't know when these enemies might appear."

Right when peace had finally been achieved. Naruto clenched his fist as he spoke, "We can't just wait for them to arrive, you know!"

"Exactly." Kakashi understood his worry. And, that was why he was about to issue the most dangerous mission he could give to his student. "Just like it is possible for them to transport here, Sasuke believes that he could open a portal on this end and make a reverse transportation."

"That's… That's good news then." Naruto grinned after his mind was able to process what his sensei just said. He still didn't have much clarity on how Sasuke's rinnegan worked. Who knows? It might really be possible with Sasuke's eye.

"But, the problem was… when Sasuke tried to open the portal himself, he -" Kakashi stopped himself remembering the condition in which they found the last Uchiha. He shook his head of the image, "He said that he was able to open only a hole of pin ball sized."

"I don't think that I will be able to fit through it, Kakashi-sensei if that's what you are asking me." Naruto scratched his cheek, giving out a nervous laugh.

"No, but I have a better solution, Naruto." Kakashi had a grim expression as he laid his hands on the table in front of him. "I want you to align with Sasuke and explore this world and eliminate the threat before it arrives here. You know the sheer destruction the last war caused, don't you Naruto?"

Naruto felt his head drop a bit. "Yeah, I remember." He was in the center of it after all. And, he had watched many comrades die around him that he even still has few images pop up into his mind, giving him occasional nightmares. All those people who sacrificed for him.

"Honestly, I didn't want to assign this mission to you, Naruto." Kakashi said softly. "Unfortunately, we are still healing from the wounds of the last war and Madara's scar. You are a hero recognized by everyone. The only ones who can handle this mission are you and Sasuke who have the skills required to pull it off. It's unfortunate that there's no other way, Naruto"

Well, he had survived the forth great ninja war, Madara and Kaguya. He was sure that he would overcome this mission too. It couldn't be that tough. Besides, Sasuke was going to be there with him. What could go wrong when those two worked together? That was what he thought until Kakashi spoke again.

"This will be the toughest mission I am going to give you. It is a long term mission as it involves exploring a new world and strange things we might encounter there." His voice fell a bit. "There is also a chance that you might not be able to come back from this as it may even take years to do this. In order to avoid mayhem, every possible step needs to be taken to prevent it. You have full right to refuse -"

"It's okay, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto lifted his head to grin at him. "I will do it if it ensures safety of everyone."

Kakashi allowed himself a small smile. "I am sorry about this, Naruto."

"Don't be, sensei. I am sure that it was unavoidable and I sure as hell won't let that bastard take all the glory."

The sixth Hokage eye smiled. "Do this and when you come back," He pointed to the red hat on his table. "This hat becomes yours."

"Guard it safely and do not give it to anyone till I am back, sensei." Naruto said grinning. Those words might not be of much importance and it may seem like they were joking about it, but it filled those both with hope. Hope that he comes back and succeeds him, for Kakashi and hope that this mission goes smoothly, for Naruto.

"You can discuss with Sasuke on when you want to depart. He is probably near the Uchiha shrine." Kakashi informed. "And, one other thing, Naruto. I am sure this goes without saying, but this mission is a top secret mission. We don't want to spread panic now, do we? I'll provide some alibi for you and Sasuke in case anyone asks."

"Got it." Naruto nodded and turned the door open and left.

* * *

|X|

* * *

"So… this is the Uchiha Shrine, huh?" Naruto scratched his head as he looked around. "Or, what's left of it."

There was no shrine, just some broken logs, fallen rubble and ash to tell him that a building stood here previously. And, a slab was raised in air at the back side with seals all around it. He pushed forward as the sun had been long before set into the clouds.

"If you are here to gawk, just go home." He heard a voice come from inside the hollow, where steps seemed to be present. He followed the steps inside to see his friend stand in front of the Uchiha stone tablet. He could see the thinned lips on the face of Sasuke as light shone upon him. He was seen staring intently at the stone and his clothes were tattered here and there.

"I assume Kakashi mentioned about the scroll." Sasuke glanced at his brother in arms. He tossed the scroll to him.

Naruto opened it and began reading it. "I am getting a bad feeling about this mission."

Sasuke stared silently as Naruto struggled trying to understand what's in it. "I can't even read it with my Rinnegan. I am also assuming Kakashi specified about the risks involving this mission."

"Yeah, he specified something like that. I was surprised when I learnt that you reluctantly agreed to it. You know that there is a chance that we won't return."

Sasuke shot him a blank stare and he stopped. He knew that the last Uchiha didn't actually care where he would end up. Sasuke had very few people left he gave a damn about, and it was his sole persistence that managed the Uchiha to continue to act as a Leaf ninja. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't care less if he couldn't return to this world.

Ah… So, maybe that's why Sasuke tried opening it by himself. He wanted to do it at his expense. The suicidal bastard. "If the portal you open is of pin ball size, then how are we going to sneak in?"

"Naruto," Sasuke turned towards him. "I need the kyuubi's chakra to open a portal long enough for us to fit in and for fighting whatever's in there. I didn't want you to leave the village, but there is no other choice. "

"Nah, there are many capable shinobi to guard the leaf in our absence. Can you give me jest of what you found in that ice dimension?" Naruto asked. "Run it by me again, will ya?"

Sasuke sighed before looking at his friend, "Remember back when we tried to seal Kaguya together, there was this talk about amassing white Zetsu for war… despite being the superior being. I thought that it was fishy and it had been bothering me the whole time. So, I took the liberty and did some research of my own."

Naruto nodded, motioning him to continue, "What I found was that the white zetsu army was formed even long before we thought it did."

Naruto blinked. "What are you saying?"

"This may just be a hypothesis…" He opened his eyes as a dark and serious expression formed on his face. "It means that there are beings scarier than Kaguya in the place we are about to go. They also appeared in this area in the past. I found few writings about some mystical beings and the war going on between them. Also, I found something along the lines like 'The infinite dragon god did that and this'. I am not sure what it meant."

"What mystical beings are we talking about?"

"Devils," Sasuke said, causing Naruto to gulp. "Angels, demons, fallen and some gods in different myths. Just some regular shitty bed time stories that parents find it convenient to feed their children."

"Devils, huh?" Naruto loosed his top button. "You don't say." His mind was filled with huge red monsters and a torturous place with lava and everything that was probably hell. Sharp teeth and gleamy eyes. He generally played pranks on kids in his younger days regarding this and used to laugh his ass off when they got shit scared. He knew those didn't exist. But, if it's coming from someone like Sasuke, then…

"It's just my guess, Naruto." Sasuke said, on noticing the panic look on Naruto's face. "For all we know, we may be completely drained off our chakra when we reach that place… so, we have to be careful."

Naruto nodded as Sasuke stepped to the front. "You got everything required, don't you?"

After checking his pouch, he shrugged. Excess baggage was not what they carry on a long term missions, unless you happened to be travelling. "Ready when you are."

Sasuke's chakra ran through his coils and flew into his left eye. As more chakra was being poured into his left eye, he focused despite the burns and exhaustion of his chakra reserves at an alarming rate. Finding that required portal was tough, but he had already tried it once. So, resonating the frequency of his space time portal with the required world wasn't that tough. Getting it to stabilize… now that was another thing.

Naruto tilted his head as a small vortex was finally visible, as air started flowing in that direction. He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he waited for his signal.

"Now, Naruto!"

At the command, he let his chakra flow into Sasuke, kurama pouring his own into Sasuke's. He could feel the chakra he shared going through Sasuke's veins to his eyes, but the change was only minimal. The hole only grew in few millimeters. A gust of wind now started flowing into the hole.

"Is that all you can manage?"

The bastard had to make a snide remark when he was concentrating. Take this, he thought as now a gush of chakra flew through Sasuke's system.

Sasuke wanted to blink at the sudden amount he was getting, but it would be a bad idea. Naruto was really pouring into the act. He felt as if his entire body had caught fire at the amount of chakra that was going into him. He felt like he was bleeding from inside at the amount of strain he was putting to his chakra coils.

As blood dripped of his left cheek, he felt Naruto pat his back at the door sized portal that hung in front of them. However, their victory was only short lived.

Over exhaustion had caused Sasuke to slowly fall towards that portal, as Naruto went forward to grab him. His hold did not last long as he too was pulled towards the portal by some invisible force. The resistance lasted only for few more seconds, as in that instant, light emitted from the portal blinding him.

Then a force grabbed them and whisked the unconscious Sasuke along with his feet off the floor. So much happened in that moment, that all Naruto remembered was Sasuke entering into whatever that was first and him following behind him.

And, in that moment, Naruto saw it. A giant red dragon was roaming in a very weird space, the background filled with all sorts of colors and again at the same time, with nothing. It was over for him. Then the world went blank for him as he too lost his conscious.

* * *

|X|

* * *

"W-where are we?" Naruto groaned, catching his head in pain at a siren. Obviously, he had landed in a bad way.

Another groan was heard from beside and he didn't need to guess who it was. "A-are you all right, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked, letting the blurriness get off his eyes. He shook his head once more and tried surveying the surroundings. It was dark, and it looked like they were in some alley way. "I will be." He coughed, as got up. He blinked at the effort he needed to put up just to stand. "We must first find a place to heal."

Another siren was heard then. Damn, this place was noisy. Sasuke got up, catching his head. It was like he just had a very bad hangover. And, the noises outside weren't helping him as it drilled into his head and intensified the throbbing pain. "Why the heck is this place so noisy?!"

"Your shouting isn't helping- Aw!" Naruto caught his head again at the pain. If some enemy faced them now, they were screwed.

They kept walking, weakly and stumbling through the darkness. They followed the only source of light they could find at the moment. As they came into clearing, they observed a street lamp with a very wide road spread in front of them.

They both squinted their eyes, unable to believe the sight in front of them. They were inside a large city, it seemed. They peered into the dim crevices of the buildings, listening in caution at the unfamiliar, raucous noises that seeped from each one.

Naruto gaped for a few seconds. "Do you know where we are, or what kind of world it - Look at you! Why are you like that?!"

Sasuke caught his head with his both hands at the sudden outburst from the blonde. "Why are you yelling, dobe?!" Wait. Two hands? He blinked as he let his hands fall below his vision for a moment. He blinked again, before panic struck him too. "How did I get my hand back?!" He turned towards Naruto to only gape again. "Why did your hair grow all of a sudden and why do you look like you did two years ago?!"

Naruto blinked, before running his hands through his messy spikes. "I don't know -" He stopped when he noticed Sasuke's eyes. "What happened to your Rinnegan?! How are we supposed to go back now?!"

"What?" Sasuke dashed forward and stared at his reflection from the store beside them. His eye was missing, rather, a black orb was present where there should have been a rippled eye. He also looked like he did two years ago. It made no sense. "What's going on?"

They both jumped as a metallic vehicle swooshed past them at that moment. Their eyes roamed looked around frantically to see many such vehicles moving around. Sasuke glared at the sight. This wasn't what he was expecting. "Careful, Naruto. Be careful not to use any jutsu."

Just then, a sharp, intense light shone upon them.

"Hey, kids!" They both jumped into defensive positions towards a man that walked towards them. He was in a strange blue dress and had a strange hat on his hat. He noticed the positions the teens stood in in front of him. "Excuse me for a second. Mind if we talk to you."

Naruto took out a kunai. "I do not sense anything from this guy. Are you sure that he is related to Kaguya somehow?"

"I don't know." Sasuke replied, observing another guy walk up beside the first one dressed in similar way. He sheathed his sword, "Do not come near unless you wish to die."

The second stranger raised his arms in defense. He did not seem fazed by his threat. "Looks like we got delinquents down here."

Naruto couldn't hide his surprise at this reaction. There was pure, killing intent bubbling behind Sasuke's words. It was simply impossible for anyone to take light of Sasuke's warning, much less treat his warning like some bleating of animal.

The first guy nodded. "That should make a nice story. Now, why don't you kids drop your weapons? We don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Kid!?" Naruto flailed his arms, "I am not a kid, old man. I am the hero who saved the world. I am -"

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke from behind him, sheathing his weapon. He did not sense any malicious intents from the two individuals in front of him. He furrowed his brows in apparent exasperation. "They don't know who you are. It would be pointless trying to explain it to them. We should co-operate for now."

"You think they are cosplaying someone, dressed up like this." The second officer asked, observing the black shirt and an orange pant on the blonde kid, which to be honest looked a bit big for him. And, the cape that hung around the Raven haired kid was too big. Like a toddler wearing a bed sheet. "It's weird actually. We do not get these kind often in the neighborhood."

The first officer went near the police car, and picked up the radio to inform the command center. "Arakawa to Kuoh police station. I've got a couple of kids with minor injuries here. A possible case of simple assault."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the vehicle with some interest. Although, Naruto was more open about his curiosity, Sasuke tried to maintain his aloof exterior.

Star filled Naruto's eyes, "This must be some sort of a carriage."

"It does not seem to be powered by chakra, either. Must be like the new technology that has been going around in Konoha." Sasuke deduced, staring at the electronic carriage curiously.

"Now, boys. Would you mind joining us in the car?" The second officer came near Naruto. "You are not exactly in trouble -"

Naruto jumped on instinct as the officer raised his arm. "Sasuke, let us escape for now. I'll create the diversions." He formed the seal for Kage bunshin. He pulsed his remaining chakra to use the jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Or, at least he intended to.

The two officers, plus Sasuke stared at Naruto oddly as dust blew in between.

"What…!?"

The chakra wasn't focusing. Kurama wasn't responding. In fact, the more he tried to harness his chakra, the more it seemed to drain him completely, something he was powerless to stop. He then remembered giving it all to Sasuke. "Sasuke… my chakra…"

"Is gone." Sasuke completed for his friend. "Well, so is mine." That was the only possible explanation for the disappearance of the Rinnegan. He also began suspecting something regarding their bodies, as it seemed odd that they were back to the same age when they sealed Kaguya. Probably that has got to do something with it.

"Get in, boys." The first officer offered as Naruto and Sasuke shared a look. The pair of ex-demi gods, now just mere civilians, their clothes unnatural in this world. Neither had anything to say to that.

"…Ah, well it's not like you are the only kids dressed up all goofy over here. Bet that you are from Kuoh academy, aren't you?"

The man no longer spoke, apparently satisfied with his reasoning. Soon, Naruto and Sasuke were taken to a place called as the _station_ , a building apparently that worked similarly as the Konoha's law enforcement.

They were taken to a room in the building, where Sasuke and Naruto were able to recover a little in the meantime. Sasuke activated his sharingan for a brief moment, seeking to extract as much information about this world as possible.

The officer under the genjutsu revealed that they were on a place called the 'Earth', within an island known as 'Japan.'

Things like 'Shinobi' were treated as fantasies along with demons, devils, gods and fallen angels.

"So, you're saying that we lost our chakra in this… unknown land with no way to defend ourselves? But, this place does seem so… peaceful."

Naruto threw himself in a chair, unable to wrap his head around the situation. Sasuke stayed quiet, wondering about the whole thing. "Naruto, try using sage mode."

"I already tried." Naruto sank into his arms, as he leaned against the table. "Sage chakra is something derived from the nature, but it seems to be of less magnitude around here. Unable to do it at the moment. But, you just used…"

"I have a small amount of chakra left, which you gave to me for portal purpose. It's like all we are left is with the average amount a civilian has."

The civilians in elemental nations generally had low amounts of chakra. Even nature had chakra flowing through, which made it possible to harness it via sage mode. Shinobi such as Naruto and himself had vast amounts of chakra compared to the civilians. It is the base chakra that is the same as that of the civilians, to help the body go through its normal metabolism.

"I don't think I will be exhausted of it unless, in emergency. But…"

The problem was, he didn't know if a way existed to recharge their chakra. Only their base chakra would be fueled every time, and he wasn't sure if they were going to recover any more than that. Their wounds and exhaustion would be healed with time, but at this rate… their original mission was failing its purpose.

If he tried risking whatever he had left to get back to Elemental Nations for retreating, there was a very good possibility that they might land in another world more dangerous than this given their chakra reserves.

Instead of taking such risky bets, he reasoned, it would be wiser to find some other method of survival where he already stood for the time being.

There may be no chakra in this world, but with concepts of gods, angels and devils, you never know.

Prompting the officer to end his investigation, they were released without further meddling. Holing up in a narrow alley, where the street lights didn't reach them, Sasuke told Naruto of what he thought of so far.

First, like they had already thought of the risks, recovering their chakra and finding some way to get back would require a lengthy stay. Plus, they also had to find this 'beings' related to Kaguya once they replenished of chakra. All in all, a very lengthy and long stay.

"Tell me something, Sasuke. If you could have thought, could you have escaped the officers?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Even body flicker technique requires some amount of chakra to channel to the feet. I would not risk it."

"I see… also I am unable to connect with Kurama."

"I am assuming that once you recover, you'll be able to link up with Kurama. I don't really know how all this linking up works and how do you manage a beast sealed in you."

Naruto gave a small laugh scratching behind his head. "You just get used to it. Regardless, we have other matters to be concerned about."

Follow rules… one that both Naruto and Sasuke never cared about. But, for now they had to follow the rules here in japan. First, they needed to money and a place to stay. And, some documents to register them as citizens of japan.

They accomplished this easily thanks to the sharingan. In a few moments they entered the ward office, they had successfully created identities for themselves. Their next goal was to find a house which must be relatively cheaper. The money required was subtly stolen by Sasuke when they passed the bystanders. His shinobi skills made it easy even without access to his chakra.

They were offered a cheap real estate, with the only problem of the land lady. A single hall with one bath and one toilet per person. They reached the location the same day they negotiated. It was not much, but Sasuke and Naruto were used to bad housing, with Naruto all his childhood and Sasuke in his journey.

But, what irked them was that all the other rooms were empty. So, not even the people here found it worthy to live, although they heard that the previous tenants here quite interesting individuals themselves, with them proclaiming themselves as demon generals and satan.

"Is that a person?"

Naruto pointed to the person who stood by the gate now. She looked really plump, as Choji liked to say. There hardly any noticeable curves to deem her woman and they were just barely able to recognize her as a woman due to the info provided by the agent.

Every finger of her had a large amethyst ring. A violet stole was tossed over her shoulder and high heels in purple. Even her dress, her lipstick, eyeshadow was purple color. All in all, a purple potato.

"Hello! I understand that you two wish to move in?"

"It talks!" Naruto slapped both his cheeks with his hands whereas Sasuke just visibly paled. Naruto's instinctive response was understandable, given the daunting sight before them.

"My name is Miki Shiba and I am the owner of this cottage."

Still frozen in fear, they did not notice the agent leaving them and peel away in his car.

"Please feel free to call me Mikitty, though."

They must keep their distance from her at all costs, yet they followed her to the room and signed few litany documents, rather forced to and receive a rundown of the facilities.

"Well, then! Starting today, this is your sanctuary. Feel free to contact me in case something comes up. I live in the house adjacent to here. See you later, then!"

The purple hurricane then left. All that remained in the room was a dumbstruck Naruto and a silent Sasuke, and a rental paper with a purple lip mark pressed for a sign. They had signed the contract without much protest. The two of them stood there, their minds completely blank waiting for them to regain their composure.

They resigned themselves to their fate as they assessed the room. They could work with it for now. After adjusting the stuff, not like they had any to begin with, they dozed off for a week due to the exhaustion.

They needed to earn money for now which did not promise jail or use of sharingan aka chakra. They bought resume forms out of the money that Sasuke had stolen and used it to open a 'bank account.' A snag hit them while filling out the form. For Naruto, he could hardly write 'Job history: Jonin and the hero of the leaf village' and Sasuke had to resist writing 'Shoving a chidori up your ass' for hobbies/abilities. Thus, the only option was to focus on jobs that touted 'Beginners Welcome!' in their notices.

The next two weeks after that, they worked near a factory that paid them strict wage, enough to keep them rolling. A week after that, due to government restriction order, they were unemployed again. It was a complete bolt out of the blue.

In poor spirits and no money source, they lay bored out of their mind after sparing with each other. Naruto lay flat on his stomach whereas Sasuke was reading a book, actually looked like he was filling something. Two people who saved the entire world, troubled by finance problems. Ah, the irony.

"Hey, Sasuke. Remind me why we agreed to this mission?" It wasn't like Naruto wasn't used to lack of money. He had these constant problems when he was a child till he became a genin to be able to pay for himself. But, now it looked like he was back to square one. "Our mission is to find the people who may attack us and whoop their asses and go home, right?"

"Hn."

"Then why the fuck are we trying spend our days scrapping up enough cash to survive." If only he knew he wasn't the first one to face problems like these.

"I have already thought of something." Sasuke smiled a bit, looking proud of the details he just filled out. He, then set his pen down and turned to Naruto. "I'll take care of the money earning part, dobe. I also found few leads regarding to what people might call here 'unnatural'. Since, you are the better sensor among us, I'd like you to attend this academy and figure this supernatural stuff out."

"Eh, more studying?!" Naruto groaned. He had just recently finished studying for his jounin promotion and now, he has to… again! Naruto wanted to bang his head against the wall, but the wall looked thin and might break. That would lead to repairs, which they couldn't afford through legal means and more of Sasuke's snide remarks.

"Why don't you go this school then?" Naruto asked, getting up from his position. "I am sure a smart ass like you can figure things out more easily."

As sound Naruto's logic seemed, Sasuke refused to pay heed to it. He had already seen this Kuoh academy and learnt of the complete domination of the female population. The last thing he wants was girls to fawn over him, shriek like rabid dogs behind his back. And, he already learnt a lot about this place thanks to his memory.

The one that needed studying was Naruto. No, sir. He wasn't trying to dump all that load on Naruto. He was just being a responsible friend and assigning the appropriate roles for them.

"I already told you, you are a good sensor." Sasuke trailed off, trying his best to not sound like he was escaping. "I will join you… eventually once we have enough cash to go by."

"Nice excuse, bastard." Naruto put on his poker face. Well, whatever. The sooner it will be resolved, the better it was for him. "So, what is the name of this academy that you so graciously want me to attend to?"

"Oh," Sasuke smirked, knowing that he had won this round. "I think it is called Kuoh Academy."

* * *

 **A good point to end, I suppose. ReadxReview.**

 **Nerfing: Nah.. they'll regain their chakra soon. In boruto movie, it was mentioned that Momoshiki had to waste many pills to travel to this dimension. Shouldn't the opposite happen too?**

 **Until then, later!**


End file.
